The Girl On The Bridge
by DamnItSamWheresMyPie
Summary: Lillian is just about done with life. She's ready to jump off of the bridge when a certain Impala pulls up behind her, and out come two people she only knows from TV. She's from a different universe, and even though the circumstances couldn't get any weirder, she wouldn't trade it for the world. T for mild swearing. Please give it a shot:) I update often. I own nothing but Lillian
1. Meeting

**A/N: So here it is! My first spn fanfic, and I really hope you guys like it:)**

'This was it' I told myself. I always knew this day would come, when the arguments, the fighting, the insults, the self-consciousness would eventually kill me. Well, more like _I_ would kill me.

You just never imagine it would be so damn _hard. _

Standing on the edge of that bridge though, at that time, it felt so _right_. And that scared me. Scared me more than I would have ever imagined. I had seen myself here a thousand times. More than a thousand times had I seen my self in a situation like this, a gun to the head, a rope from the ceiling, a knife to wrists, or a stinging in a part of my chest where a sharp knife pressed, waiting to be pushed in.

My backpack and tote laid on the other side of the rusty railing that lined the bridge. The safe side. The bags held my few belongings from when I had run away a few months back, my laptop, phone, notebooks, etc. The little things that meant so much, that I couldn't bear to drop off of the bridge with me, like they were garbage.

I knew I wouldn't be missed. They made clear I wouldn't be. And, to me, that was okay. I didn't want to be missed. I wanted to go peacefully, where the only people it would affect where the coroners who dragged my body out of the water.

I steadied myself, gripping the bar a bit tighter. I heard a car rumble up the road, and hoped that they didn't see me. I doubted they would, it was pitch black and I was wearing dark clothes.

The rumble got closer, and I debated jumping right then. _No, _I told myself, _They might see the movement and I don't want anyone to see me go. Especially if they are kids, I'm not scaring anybody for my own selfish reasons. _

So, I stood, and the rumble was almost behind me when it slowed, and stopped. I heard the car turn off. _Son of a bitch._

"Hey! What are you doing?" Came a man's voice. I recognised it almost immediately. _Great, I'm going insane. _That voice couldn't be real, or maybe it was just someone who sounded like him. I secretly hoped it was the latter. I didn't want to die crazy.

"Kid! Can you hear me?" It came again. This time I turned my head to see where the voice came from.

when i saw the owner of the voice, I instantly sprung a string of curse words under my breath.

"...seriously couldn't let me die sane, could you?" I said, to noone in particular. My delusion looked confused.

"What? Could you please come back over here, so we can talk?" He said, almost concerned.

"You're not real." I said simply, looking him in the eyes. He _looked _real. But it was impossible. I wasnt going to get my hopes up for nothing.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" He said, taking a few steps closer. He could walk all he wanted, I knew he wasn't real.

"Because, Sam, you're a character. A fictional character." He stopped walking once I said his name. Then Dean stepped out of the drivers side. He didn't look happy. He pulled a double-barrel from inside of the car and pointed it at me. I looked down the barrel with a blank face.

"How the fuck did you know his name? Who or what are you?" He spat at me. I smiled. Maybe my subconscious was letting me have some fun before I jumped.

"Hello Dean. I know your names because _you are not real."_ he just started walking towards me but Sam put an arm in front of him.

"Stop, Dean. We don't know if she's even dangerous. She's just a kid, so put the gun down." Sam said, and gestured for him to lower the gun. Dean looked at him like he was crazy, and kept the gun eye-level with me.

Sam closed the seven foot gap in between us and offered his hand.

"If you don't believe we are real, see for yourself." and nodded toward his outstretched hand. I gingerly reached out, and touched his hand. I gasped as soon as I did. He was _real._ My hand snapped up in disbelief. It couldn't be.

Sam smiled before asking again to come back to the other side of the bridge. I nodded slowly, and he backed up and let me jump over. I looked at the black waters one last time before leaning against the rail, and turning to them.

"How are you here?" I asked quietly. I was sure they didn't hear me, but Sam replied,

"What do you mean?"

"You're fictional characters. You're from the show. You shouldn't be real. I _really _need to stop day-drinking" I said, with amazement in my voice, the last part more towards me.

Before Sam had a chance to reply, Dean piped in, with the gun still pointed at my chest.

"We're not from no damn show, now tell us what you are!" he shouted walking closer and poking me in the chest with the gun.

"That's filled with rock salt, It won't kill me." I replied looking him in the eye. He looked shocked. and grabbed a flask of holy water from his jacket and threw some at my face. I wiped it off nonchalantly.

He looked even more shocked while Sam looked at him like _I told you so, dumbass._

"What else do you know?" Dean said threateningly.

"Everything." I said simply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Said Dean. I sighed and started in on their story.

"You are Sam and Dean Winchester, your parents are John and Mary Winchester, your mother died in Sam's nursery on his sixth month birthday, pinned to the ceiling. Your father has been hunting the thing that killed her since. Sam attends Stanford, has a girlfriend named Jessica, and you guys drive a '67 Chevrolet Impala that used to be your fathers. I bet you don't know who convinced him to buy it?" I said and they looked astonished. Sam answered my question.

"Dad said that a man on the street convinced him to buy the impala rather than a Volkswagen bus." He said with a slight amount of confusion.

"That man was Dean," I looked at him, "from the future, of course."

Sam decided then would be a good time to change the subject as it looked like Dean was ready to shoot, kill or no kill.

"How do you know so much about us?" he asked, confused. I sighed. Now they're going to think _I'm _the crazy one. Before I didn't care because they didn't seem real, but I idealized these guys. They were what kept me going through the hard time, until it all got to be too much.

"I watch - or rather, watched - the show, Supernatural. It documented your lives, basically." I told them. I worried that that would get a spark out of Dean, considering how he treated Chuck when he found out about the books.

It looked like Dean was about to say something when Sam piped in saying, "We can talk about it at the motel. You can come with us." He said this gently, not demanding or unkind. Dean stomped back to the car, obviously not happy with the arrangements. As I started walking to the car, I turned around and took one last, longing look at the cold waters below. In my experience, nothing good ever happens to me. But maybe, just maybe, this time could be different?

**A/n: Ahhhh! The first chapter is finished! I'm really sorry about the shortness of it and I really do hope you guys liked it, and I know things are moving too fast, and that it was a little oc of the boys to just invite someone to go with them, but I was getting sick of writing their interactions, as I hate when stories take too long to progress. I know that almost nothing was revealed about the main character. Well, except the fact that she had a really hard time growing up, and with where she came from. Please review and tell me what you think! I love criticism, because it makes me a better writer and gives me a little insight from you guys, which is awesome. Bye:)**


	2. Jess's Death

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much your reviews, and favorites, and follows mean to me! I got the hugest smile on my face when I saw them, so thank you:) I already have Chapter 3 written, I just need to make some edits, and we'll be good to go! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character. Oh well:(**

When we started to walk to the car, I saw a flash of white across the bridge, and turned to see what it was. I saw Constance, standing on top of the rail. I froze.

"Sam. Quick. Now. _Look."_ I said with panic in my voice, as he didn't hear me before, with my voice so low from fear, even though I knew Constance would do nothing at that point.

Sam looked at what I was, and his eyes widened. "Dean!" and Dean looked at the aspiration too.

Constance looked at the waters and as Sam screamed 'No!' she jumped.

I looked at Sam with worry when I remembered what happened next.

"Sam," I said, my voice now strong and demanding, "Get on the other side of the railing. Now. Dean, do the same." I started towards the railing when Dean grabbed the back of my torn-up hoodie.

"Who the hell do you think you are-" he got cut off as the impala roared to life.

"I think I'm the person trying to save your asses." I said and simultaneously, the car started speeding toward us. I grabbed Dean's sleeve as he was the closest to me and ran toward the rail. When I got there, though, I let his sleeve go to heave myself over the rail. Sam and me grabbed the pole, and dangled, but Dean didn't seem to get the hint and started to free-fall past me. I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't fall into the water. I pulled him up so he could grab the rail, and the Impalas engine turned off.

Once we were all safely over the rail, they both turned to me shocked.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Sam asked, as Dean walked over to Baby and popped the hood.

"She's fine. And this was episode 1, season one. The pilot, if you will." I directed the first part at Dean, who ignored me and continued to check his car over.

"Huh. How many seasons were there?" The younger hunter asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Nine. With about 22 episodes in each."

"Hey, that's actually good news. Means we don't die for a long time." Dean said, walking over to Sam and slapping him on the shoulder with a grin on his face.

That time, I really couldn't hold back my laughter.

**************L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K**************

We were currently in the car on our way to the motel when Sam started talking from the front seat.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself, since you obviously know so much about us." He said, like a suggestion. I figured that this would be the only way to gain their trust.

"Well, uh... I'm 16, from Connecticut... I like your show...?" I asked, almost as a question, as I didn't want to get them fired up. Especially Dean. He looked like he really wanted to blow someone's head off with that shotgun of his.

"Do you have a name?" The older hunter asked gruffly. I instantly felt stupid, and even more awkward.

"Yeah, sorry... It's Lillian." I said, stuttering. Sam nodded, while Dean just grunted.

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know... I was standing on the...bridge when I heard your car pull up. Where I come from, you're actors. Maybe I'm in the wrong dimension?" Dean was trying to act like he wasn't interested, but I saw him lean his head back a little bit to hear what I was saying.

"Is that possible?" Sam asked, wonder in his tone.

"Yes. You guys have done it before. Or, you guys do it later on."

"Why were you going to jump?" Sam asked. Well, more blurted out, like he was scared to ask.

I was quiet for a few seconds, and I decided that hiding things from these two would only cause more problems for me.

"I uh... ran away a few months back. Bad home life, you know, the usual teen sob story." I said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

The rest of the drive was silent, and when we got to the motel, they got a room, and I used some of my money to buy myself a room. The rooms were next to each other.

I headed to my room, and Sam and Dean went into theirs.

Sam's Point Of View

Dean and I headed into our room and I threw my stuff onto the bed farthest from the door, by habit. I turned around and Dean was looking at me, with a certain fire in his eyes.

"Really, Sam? Of all days you decide to be a freaking hero, you pick up a chick that claims to know everything about us! And then you bring her here! Are you insane!?"

I knew this was coming. Dean and his protectiveness, blah blah blah.

"She was going to kill herself! You say all the time our job is too save people!"

"From the supernatural! We do not pick up random crazy chicks who just happen to know a few things about us!"

Our fighting was cut short when we heard a knocking at our door. Dean went to open it. It was Lillian.

"What do you want?" Dean said harshly. She stood her ground, though you could see the sadness in her eyes from his ass-like behavior.

"I need to talk to Sam really quick." She said and I walked over to the door, as Dean stomped away.

"You should call Jessica. Just check in on her. She's really worried." She said, although I could tell she was hiding something. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me so we could talk in private.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just call her."

"You want to say something else. Say it."

"... Its nothing, just call her, and tell her you love her."

"Is something going to happen to her?"

"No, stop assuming the worst. She's just worried."

"Okay then, I'll call her."

"Thank you. Oh, and don't half-ass it. Talk to her. Let her know that you're okay." She said, and headed back to her room. I turned to go into mine, but stopped, and walked down the steps, to go stand by the impala. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. It wasn't that late, and it was a Saturday night, so she wouldn't already be in bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess."

"Hey babe. How's finding your dad going?"

"Good, how's everything over there?"

"Sam, I can tell you're worried. What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Okay, babe, whatever you say. You worry too much."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to call and say goodnight, and that I love you."

"I love you too, and make sure you tell me what's wrong when you call next time."

"Okay, Jess. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Hun."

I snapped the phone shut and stared at it for a little while. Before I started making my way to the stairs to go back to my room. Lillian came out of her room, and looked extremely troubled. She walked down the stairs.

Lillian's P.O.V

_I can't change anything_. I told myself over and over again. _No matter what you tell him, or what he does, it won't change. _

_It doesn't matter; I will do anything in my power to stop her from dying. _I told myself, determined. _You don't _have _any power here. You're from a different world. Fate will run its course. You shouldn't interfere. _ My internal battle kept going strong. On a split-second decision, I threw on my sandals, yanked my door open and saw Sam walking back up the steps. I walked over to him, my heart racing. I decided I would let him figure it out, but that didn't mean I couldn't help him, just a tad.

I took a deep breath. Sam looked at me expectantly. "You're dreams. They're right. They come true." Was all I said, I didn't need to cry in front of him. Knowing that someone is going to die is so much different when it hits you in the face, than it is in a show, or a book.

"What dreams?" It took all of my self-control not to vomit. Or tell him everything. I didn't know which was worse.

"I... I can't tell you more than that. I'm sorry." I said apologetically, just as Dean came outside to see what all the feet pounding were about.

"You going to help me with the case, or just stand around, twiddling your thumbs?" I didn't know if he was talking to Sam, or me but he looked at me expectantly, so I figured he wanted my help.

L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*

We were all sitting in the room (Johns old room) when I looked at the stuff on the wall. He was a damn good hunter, ill give him that. If only he put that much effort into being a father.

"Her name was Constance Marie. She's a woman in white. Her husband cheated on her, so she drowns her kids, and then jumped off of the bridge. She hitchhikes with unfaithful men, and kills them." They seemed astonished

"How do we get rid of her?"

"You bring her home. Well, Sam does." They looked confused. If you're wondering why I'm spilling my guts to the like this, I figured that since I haven't been struck by lightning or smite for telling Sam about so little about something as big as Jessica, than this little case wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"What do you mean?" Sam.

I explained.

L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K

**A/N: okay so, if you couldn't tell, I'm very eager to get this story moving along. I'm pretty sure we all remember the plot for the pilot episode, and I couldn't find a fit way to write Lillian in, so I'm going to skip it, and give you guys some background instead:)**

**Lillian, 15 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, and had a bad home life where no one really cared about her, and is a giant supernatural fan. She's 6 foot-ish, I made her a little tall, so she doesn't seem like an ant next to the boys. So, think around Cas's height. OH! And (very important) IF YOU DON'T LIKE A CERTAIN TRAIT OR PHYSICAL FEATURE, DON'T BE AFRAID TO CHANGE IT! JUST THINK OF HER DIFFERENTLY! HER APPEARANCE WON'T REALLY CHANGE THE STORY SO DON'T BE HESITANT TO SWITCH IT AROUND! That's all:))**

The hunt went smoothly, and I made sure that Sam called Jess every night. We were on our way back to drop Sam off, and I had a horrible pit in my stomach. I hadn't slept in days, and the boys kept telling me to try and sleep, but I couldn't get her face out of my head. I wanted to cry, and I had so many questions, like, was I doing the right thing? Was I being sadistic by letting her die? Was it _really_ for the greater good? How will the boys react? Will they leave me behind? I wouldn't blame them. But I can't do anything to stop it. Even if we had abandoned that hunt and went to get Jessica, she would still die and I knew it.

I gave up. I curled into a ball in the backseat with my head between my knees and wept silently.

S*U*P*E*R*N*A*T*U*R*A*L

**A/N: For the sake of the storyline, let's pretend Jess didn't die immediately:)**

We arrived at the university and dropped Sam off, Dean started driving away and once we were out of eyeshot I told him to stop. He asked why and 2 minutes later I heard the scream, as we weren't far. Dean and me bolted out of the car and ran into the dorms. Dean grabbed a struggling Sam, and I made a decision. Jess was still alive. I jumped on the bed and grabbed her arms, and tried pulling her down, and she wouldn't budge. She said one thing before the light went out in her eyes: "Take good care of him. Tell him I love him" I then fell to the floor from the smoke, I tried crawling to the door, but I didn't make it. I felt horrible pain before seeing the world go black.

*W*I*N*C*H*E*S*T*E*R*

I woke up being carried out into the fresh air. I started coughing and felt blood-curling pain along my arms, and in my lungs. The fireman put me on my feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I said before he had a chance to ask, and force me into an ambulance, and hobbled over to the impala where the boys were. I saw blood dripping down my arms and onto the sidewalk. I ignored it. When Sam saw me his eyes almost went black, and if looks could kill... Well, it seemed he didn't want to leave it up to looks as he marched up to me when I was about 5 feet away from the car and grabbed me by my shoulders, threw me down, and started hitting me in the face, and stomach. I didn't move. I deserved it. He was screaming: "You should have jumped! You're worthless! You're nothing! I wish that you were dead! You knew and didn't do anything!"

Dean came over and threw him off. He helped me up and I leaned against the car.

"I tried... I couldn't get her down... I really did try..." I said with my horrible, cracked voice. More blood came up when I coughed, and I spit it on the ground next to me. I could only imagine how pathetic I looked, trying to apologize to a kid whose girlfriend I'd just let burn to death.

Sam stopped when he heard me say that. He stopped glaring, and trying to get around Dean. He looked at my arms and now bloody nose and face. Kid packed a hell of a punch.

Dean helped me get cleaned up and bandaged my arms. I said they weren't that bad but he didn't want to hear it.

When I could speak I told them that I'd leave if they want me too.

"You're not going anywhere, kid. We want you here. You couldn't stop what happened." Dean said. Sam didn't say anything.

I knew he would never forgive me. And I wondered if not jumping was the right thing to do. I'm no help here, so why even be here?

We got into the car and went to a motel. We went into separate rooms without a word.

Just as I was stepping out of the shower, someone knocked on the door.

"One sec! I'm getting dressed," I yelled. I went to open the door, and Dean stepped in.

I stayed silent, and he sat on the bed, looking awkward. I spoke up.

"Is he alright?" I asked. Dean nodded.

"He'll make it. Come over here so I can bandage your arms." I realized he had a bag with him.

"I'm fine, Dean. You should be with him. I won't die from a few cuts." His head snapped up.

"A few cuts? Have you looked at your arms?" He said, and grabbed the tips of my fingers- avoiding cuts, I guess- and lifted my arm up to my face, and my eyes widened when I saw it. Burnt flesh, and what looked like third degree burns. I was amazed that I didn't notice in the shower.

"Have you seen your face?" He said and without waiting for an answer, pulled me toward the small mirror above the sink. There was a giant cut above my eyebrow that stretched to the tip of my ear.

He dragged me back to the bed and when he pushed me down to sit, I gasped from the agony in my ribs and stomach. Dean heard and looked like he had remembered something.

"Sam hit you in the stomach, didn't he?" he asked, seemingly angry.

"...No." I mentally kicked myself; that was the least convincing thing I had ever said.

Dean scoffed and yanked up my shirt to my bra line. I flushed, and his eyes- I swear- flashed red. He gestured to my ribs and I looked. My whole torso and stomach was varying shades of black, blue and red.

Dean taped up my ribs, and bandaged my arms and face.

"Is Sam sleeping?" I asked quietly.

"No, I think he's watching TV." he said, finishing up my face.

I hesitated, and then said what I've been wanting to say to them since Jess died.

"Uh... she said something... before she died... she said to take care of him, and that she loved him." I told him, and he looked at me.

"She was still alive?"

"Barely... but yeah... I was trying to get her down, but I couldn't and, Sam hates me, but there was nothing I could do. Even if I warned him, she would have still died..." My ranting trailed off.

"Sam doesn't hate you, it's just going to take some time for him to grieve." Dean said, certainty in his voice. He spoke again.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you... Do you know if our dad's all right? Or where he is?"

"Yeah, John's fine, but I don't know where he is. He's chasing the thing that killed your mom... and Jess." Dean just nodded. He seemed relieved at knowing that his father was okay.

The next morning I was brushing my teeth when someone knocked on the door to my room. I spit out the toothpaste, and went to open the door. Dean was standing there, and he looked surprised to see me awake.

"In ten minutes we're going to head over to the dorms and see if we can find anything." He said. I nodded and closed the door. I got dressed on a pair of baggy black men's basketball shorts and a baggy tee. Most of the clothes I owned were really big, because after I ran away I lost all of my weight and didn't have the money to buy new clothes.

I pulled a shoelace out of my bag and tied it around the waistband of my shorts to keep them up. I figured once we got back to the motel I'd walk to a department store like Wal-Mart or something, and pick up some cheap ones. I secretly liked my baggy clothes though. They reminded me of when I would be home alone, and no one was there to bother, or torment me.

I put on my duct-taped sandals and sighed. I really need some new things.

I walked out of my room and over to the Impala. A few minutes later the boys came out. Sam avoided eye contact. Dean looked at what I was wearing but didn't comment.

We drove to the dorms in silence. There were no cops there since it was only about 7 o'clock in the morning.

We walked into the room after Dean had picked the lock. There was tape around the bed and there was a little puddle of blood about 3 feet away from the scene, and thinned off and trailed toward the door.

My face paled when I realized it was mine.

For the next two hours we scoured the room even though I knew we wouldn't find anything. I didn't care. I needed to help with something after what I had done.

**A/N: Okay, I know I suck at ending chapters, but come on, I think I did pretty good for one chapter. Over 3000 words! I hope you guys liked it, because I worked super hard on it:) Oh! And, this isn't going to be one of those stories where I go through every episode and just throw in a new character, I'm actually going to make a few cases of my own, and I'm definitely going to be skipping a few just because either I feel they would have no meaning, or I can't properly write Lillian in. Carry on then:)**


	3. Bobby's House

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! It made me so happy to see 4! **

**BeadlingBox: Thank you! I hope the story lived up to your expectations:)**

**Veronica A: Thank you! And sorry about that, I'm extremely forgetful on big details like that.**

**Skaggirl: Sorry about that! I think I'm going to stick with 16, and I'll go and edit that out.**

For the next two weeks, we scoured every inch of Sam and Jess's dorm. We didn't find anything, like I had suspected, but I didn't say anything. It wasn't my place.

Jess's funeral was today. I asked Dean if Sammy would attend, and he said he wasn't. So I grabbed my tote, told Dean I was going to go grab a coffee, and walked to the ceremony. It took me about an hour to get there. To show my respects I wore my best clothes: black jeans and a tank top with my hoodie over it. It wasn't much but it was the best I could do.

I stayed in the back for the whole time and when everyone had left, I went to her grave and sat down next to it.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica. I- I tried my best. But it seems that my best is never good enough. Sam hates me, Dean is tolerating me, but I know that they both want me gone. I would leave, but I have to try and fix some of the things that happen. I can't let them go through all of that pain. I just can't. Sam... He wanted to propose to you. He was shopping around for rings. But he never did get the chance to ask. Maybe if I had just gotten here sooner, I could have stopped Dean from going to Stanford all together. I don't know. I know you don't know me, and I'm just the chick that let you die; I'm only asking you to do one thing. Please forgive Sam. You don't have to forgive me, hell even I don't know if I forgive me. But Sam... He didn't do anything. He deserves so much better than what keeps getting thrown at him. I truly am sorry Jessica." with that, I stood up, and grabbed my bag. I turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Sam? What are you doing here? You said you weren't coming. Oh my god how much did you hear? I'm sorry, I'll just leave." I cut off my ranting and went to start walking, but Sam grabbed my arm. I cringed expecting him to hit, or punch me, or _something. _I mean, here I was talking to _his _dead girlfriend. But, when he didn't do anything, I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He had tear tracks down his cheeks, like he'd been crying.

"Did you mean all of that?" he asked.

"Oh my god, you did hear me." When he didn't say anything I realized I never answered his question.

"Yeah. Of course I meant it. And I really am sorry Sam. I didn't think I could do anything. But now, I'm going to do everything in my power to stop things like this from happening." He smiled at me. _Smiled. _

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you these past few weeks. I know you're only doing what you can," He said, and I could tell it was sincere.

And with that we walked back to the motel.

When we got back Dean was outside.

"What happened to 'oh I'm just going to go grab some coffee'" Dean said, slightly angry. But he looked even more confused when he saw me and Sam getting along.

"Sorry about that. I needed to go somewhere." I said. He looked at Sam for an explanation for his disappearance.

"Me too" He said simply.

Dean muttered "I swear, you too are gonna put me in an early grave." and walked back into his room.

LINEBREAK******8

We were in Sam and deans room, and Sam was in the shower, and Dean and me were looking at cases. He spoke up.

"How far is it to Mississippi from here?" he asked. I looked up and chuckled.

"You're asking the 16 year old high school drop out? I don't think I can name more than 10 states." Sam stepped out of the bathroom with a look of realization. I was confused.

"What do you know that we don't, grumpy?" I asked and he threw a bitchface my way.

"You have to go to school. I totally forgot." he said. I stood up quick. I _refuse_ to go back to that hell.

"No way. Uh uh. Not gonna happen, Gigantor."

"Oh yes you are. You need an education. We were in school till we were 18. You need to live a semi-normal life."

"You've lost your marbles if you think I'm going to school. And Dean dropped out too so don't go there"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Dean defended himself.

"Too late. I'm not going back and you sure as hell aren't going to make me." I crossed my arms and _dared _them to try.

"You're going whether like it or not. It's not up for discussion." Sam said, heading for his bed. I cut him off. I only stood to about his shoulder.

"No. I'm. _Not._"

"Yes. You. _Are._"

"I couldn't go even if I wanted! We move around too much. So suck it, Moose." He smiled. Oh no.

"That's why you'll go stay at Bobby's."

"I'm going to castrate you, ya hear me? And I'm not going back to that hell. I'd love to see you try!" I glared at him.

"Wait and see, little one." I hmphed and went back to my discarded laptop, mumbling the whole way.

"Me and Dean are already looking for a case. So I guess your little back to school mission will have to wait."

"Dean and I" Sam said, cockily.

"What?"

"The proper grammar is 'Dean and I'. That just shows how much you need to go back to school." I swear to god, I was gonna rip that smirk off of his pretty face.

"Samuel Winchester, get it through your thick, moose skull, that I'm not, nor will I ever, go back to school." If my tone didn't tell him to back off, my foot up his ass was going to have to do the job.

"That's what you think." I tried so hard to restrain myself, but when he turned around I lunged at him.

Unfortunately, Dean beat me there and grabbed me. I sat back down on the bed.

"I'm going to castrate him."

Dean was laughing. "Just entertain him. School wasn't that bad."

My jaw fell open. "Of course school wasn't that bad for you! You were the popular kid! I am the farthest thing from popular! There's a reason I hate school. And I'm not going back just because Moose says so!" I heard sam snicker from he bathroom- where he had retreated- after I said the last part. Sam came out with a toothbrush in hand. I glared. That seemed to make him smile wider.

"What if you go for a month, and try it out? If you don't like it, we'll pull you out." Dean compromised. I thought about it, and came up with an idea.

"Fine. Under one condition."

"What's that?" Sam said, surprised I was giving in.

"For that month, you train me to become a hunter." I said. I knew they wouldn't accept. And if they did, even better for me.

They're jaws dropped. Sam started laughing.

"No. No way in hell."

"Well, than I guess I'm not going to school." I grinned at him.

"No, you are going to school. Like a normal kid."

"Are you kidding me? I am the farthest thing from normal. _I'm from a different universe._"

"Yeah, well, your going. So deal with it. Go pack."

"Only if you train me."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, Lillian. Suck it up."

"I'll go if you train me." I said, and dean decided to jump in.

"Maybe we should, Sammy. I mean, if she's gonna be with us, she's going to need to know how to defend herself." Sam looked at him, astonished.

"Really, Dean? Of all people I expected to side with me on this was you!"

"I'm just compromising! You want her to go to school, and she wants to learn to defend herself! It's a win-win!"

"Fine! But," he turned to me "You have to pass all your courses."

Instead of responding, I did a little victory dance.

I went to my room and packed.

When we got to Bobby's, my stomach started churning. I was never good with social interaction. I saw Rumsfield, and instantly felt better. It was always easier to talk to people when there was a dog to pet.

We went up to bobby's porch and Dean knocked on the door. I strayed a little bit and walked over to Rumsfeild and started petting him. The boys didn't notice I was gone. When he came outside, I heard the boys call my name. I stood up and walked over to the door, with Rumsfield by my side. I said hi to the gruff hunter.

No P.O.V

Bobby did a second take at the young girl on his porch, petting his dog. Her eyes were strayed toward the ground, and she shifted her feet, awkwardly. Bobby invited everyone inside.

"This is Lillian. Found her on a case a few weeks back." Dean introduced the youngest person in the room. In response, Bobby grunted and went to get a bottle of whiskey off the shelf. He walked into the living room with four glasses in his hand, poured them, and nodded to kids standing in his living room. Lillian went to grab hers, after Bobby had nodded to her, and Dean slapped her hand away.

"Your 16. No alcohol for you." Dean said strictly.

"It's not your house, boy. Let the girl have a glass." Bobby said to him, and Lillian smirked, and grabbed the glass.

"Thanks Bobby. Grumpy over here doesn't like the world to have fun."

"I thought Sam was Grumpy" Dean snapped back

"Sam's been upgraded to moose." Lillian smirked, and the gruff hunter started laughing.

The night waged on, and by around 8 o'clock Lillian and Dean found themselves sitting at Bobby's kitchen table, 6 shots in front of each person, glaring each other down.

This was a result of Dean telling Lillian that she should stop drinking, and go to bed because it was past the children's bedtime. Of course, this landed in a fight, which Bobby broke up and told them to settle it like adults - by drinking.

Dean went first, and got three shots down before coughing and spitting some back up. He tried the next one but couldn't do it, due to the fact that Bobby had pulled out his strongest liquor in hopes that the two feuding kids would go to sleep afterwards.

Lillian went next, and smirked when she saw that Dean couldn't finish his. She effortlessly slammed down all six shots and grinned a shit-eating smile at Dean. He looked shocked, and very, _very _angry.

"I'll be damned. Girl can drink." Bobby said, while stealing the sixth shot Dean didn't get too. He cringed when he drank it.

Lillian looked at Dean and said, "You should probably go to bed, and it's past your bed time, child."

"You shut your whore mouth"

"Ouch. My feelings are hurt, Dean."

With that he stormed upstairs into his room that he was sharing with Sam. The devious teen threw her head back laughing, and soon Sam and Bobby joined in.

Eventually, they both stumbled upstairs to their rooms, and sam managed to wrangle the car keys from a very drunk and angry dean so Lillian could get her bag out of the trunk. On her way back inside with her backpack thrown over one shoulder, she grabbed Rumsfield and unhooked him and brought him inside.

Lillian's P.O.V

When I got inside, Rumsfield instantly laid down next to the couch. I grabbed some fluffy pajamas out of my bag and walked to the bathroom. Once I was done brushing my teeth and changing, I walked back to the couch and threw my dirty clothes back into my backpack. I saw my little wooden box of incense and longed for the comfort the smoky smell brought. I grabbed the box and my brown lighter and headed outside.

While some people do drugs or smoke cigarettes as their get-away, I lit incense. I always loved the scent of them.

The night was warm and I sat down on the grass and pulled my knees up to my chest. I opened my little box that had little incense sticks and cones, and grabbed two blue cones. I lit them and held one in each hand. The scent and thin layer of smoke surrounded me, and in that instance, I swear, all of my problems dissipated with the smoke that was in the air too long. I just stared at the little burning cones in my hands, and thought about everything. I thought about how I was here, living my dream. About how I wish I was skinnier. Prettier. Smarter. Maybe with this training I could lose some weight. I thought about how in a little bit over a day, I would have to return to the hell that is high school. My mind went back to when I attended high school, in my universe.

"_Fat-fuck, why don't you lose some weight? Maybe then your family will love you."_

"_Ugly ass bitch. Why don't you just kill yourself already?"_

"_Wow, no wonder everyone hates you."_

"_Do the world a favor and slit your throat."_

"_Why are you so disgusting?"_

"_Ever heard of a salad, Fatty?"_

I was pulled out of my horrid thoughts by my fingertips being burnt by the cones at the end of their life. I shuddered and dropped them on the ground, stood up, and squished them with my sandal so no fires would start.

When I got inside, I lay down on the couch, patted Rumsfield's sleeping form, and set the alarm on my phone for 7. I saw it was already 3:24 am. So much for a nice night's sleep. But I was content. I sighed and closed my eyes, and waited for the darkness to envelope me.

***The next morning***

My alarm went off and I quickly shut it off, not wanting to wake anyone else up. I made my way to the kitchen with Rumsfield by my feet, to make some coffee. I was surprised to see Bobby at the table, with coffee already in his hand.

"Morning Bobby" I said with a yawn as I rubbed my eyes. Bobby chuckled at what I assume was my horrid appearance, with bed head, wrinkled clothes, and running on about 3 hours of sleep, I would laugh at me too.

He gestured to the pot of fresh coffee, and I gave him a grateful thumbs-up.

I poured myself a cup and walked over to the table and sat down. Bobby looked confused at my cell, which I had placed on the table when I sat down.

"What is that thing?" He gestured to it. I had the IPhone 5c, in blue. The last thing I bought from my old universe.

"That's my cell. I came from 2014, so my technology's a little bit ahead." I turned it on, and slid to unlock it.

Bobby grunted something about it not having buttons, like all cell phones should and I laughed.

"Hey bobby, I have an idea to wake up Cinderella and snow white up there." I had a devious look on my face. Bobby looked confused.

"Do you have a pot, or pan, and a spoon?" I asked, as I downed the rest of my coffee. Bobby laughed.

"The pan is under the stove and the spoons are in that drawer." He said and I grabbed my wake-up call equipment. I went upstairs, and walked into their room as quietly as I could, and closed the door behind me. I raised my spoon in one hand up high, and sucked in a lot of air.

My spoon hit the pot about 5 times, as I yelled "WAKEY WAKEY BITCHES" at the top of my lungs, and I continued to hit the pan with the spoon.

They jerked awake and flung their hands over their ears as I continued my assault on their eardrums. They writhed for about a second before moose jumped up and started to gallop toward me, I spun and yanked the door open and bolted down the steps. I ran past a laughing bobby, and out the front yard. I shut the door behind me and in the time that allotted me I placed the pan and spoon on Bobby's front lawn and started running toward the car lot.

Let me just say, that I don't have much experience running. I'm more of a computer person. So I got winded very easily.

I ran by a stack of cars, and slid under it, breathing heavily. I heard moose hooves run past. I waited a few seconds and slid out the other side, and tried to catch my breath. I walked to the edge of the car stack, and peered around to see if sam was a good distance away.

Instead I was greeted with a moose up close.

_Very _close.

I yelped and tried to run the other way, but it was no use. He easily tackled me, and threw me over his shoulder.

I kicked and punched but it didn't work.

"Damnit, Moose! It was a joke! Let me down you skyscraper!" I didn't seem to be scoring myself any points, but hey, worth a shot. He walked the short ways back to the house with me yelling the whole time. He spun around, so I was facing the house now, and I saw a disheveled Dean holding my backpack with an evil grin.

"You bastards! Don't touch my stuff you Sons a bitches!" I yelled, and Dean's grin got so wide I swear his face was going to crack.

He started unzipping it, and I struggled against Sam. Dean started pulling my stuff out one by one.

First he pulled out my laptop, and placed it on the ground. Then the charger. Then he dumped my clothes on the ground. He then grabbed my cell out, which I had thrown in there before I went upstairs to wake them up.

I froze.

"Uh, dean... you might not want to turn that on..." I said, and my struggling stopped. Now, I just needed to concentrate on getting him to not turn on the phone.

"What the hell is it?" He said and flipped it over to look at my case, which had him sam and Crowley on it.

"Its dead, no need to mess with it." I said to him. I turned as much as I could to sam and said very quietly

"Moose, if dean turns on that phone, he's going to kill everyone in sight, so it might be on your best interest to put me down. You can get me back for waking you guys up later. Sam turned his head to me confused, and looked like he was actually going to put me down.

A loud yell echoed out, and sam and me flinched. Dean looked from the phone, to me, with an enraged look on his face.

I'm pretty sure that at that point, I looked absolutely _terrified. _

Why? Because my screen saver _may _be dean and Cas. Kissing. On the impala.

_Whoops._

"WHY AM I KISSING A DUDE, LILLIAN?!" He wasted no time coming after me. I dropped out of moose's grip and started running toward the scrapyard, again.

Now, keep in mind, I was still winded from the last chase, so it made perfect, horrible sense when I tripped up and landed on my face. I felt something dig into the top of my forehead, but that was the least on my worries.

Dean- who still had an enraged look on his face- walked up to me, still on the ground.

"Really? How in the fuck do you manage to hurt yourself that bad?" He asked, sighing. I was confused. He yanked my arm up and dragged me toward the house. When we got close enough for sam to see us, he looked at dean with horror on his face.

"What did you do?"

"Put the bitchface away. She tripped." Dean said, exasperated. He dragged me through the front door, and bobby was standing by the table, laughing. He turned to us, and his laughing cut out immediately.

"What in the hell did you do to her, boy?" he asked walking over to us. I was still confused. I mean sure, I had some dirt on my clothes from falling, but damn.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your whole face is bloody! You look like you went through a wood chipper!" Bobby answered me, and looked at dean with an accusatory look.

Dean let go of me, and threw his hands up in surrender. "She fell! Not my fault she's clumsy."

I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What I had marked off, as sweat was blood, from when I fell. I washed my face and came back out. Thankfully, the cut stopped bleeding, so I didn't look like a homicide victim anymore.

"I still want an answer." dean said simply when I sat at the table. I remembered that he saw my phone background.

"Uh... I'm a... Destiel shipper..." I said awkwardly. I really didn't like explaining my ships to people.

"What the hell is a destiel?"

"It's a couple pairing... for you and someone else."

"And that someone else is a guy? I'm not gay"

"No one said you were. It was never canon." He grumbled something along the lines of "damn TV shows and big words I don't get."

Moose came through the door, still laughing.

LINEBREAK****

"You really don't have anything but that?" Dean said, making fun of my fashion choices. I flipped him off, and continued brushing my hair. Sam laughed, and soon we were in the impala, with me and Sam in the backseat, and Dean and Bobby upfront, heading towards the high school, to register me there. I _really _didn't want to do this.

When we got there, I had to force myself out of the safety of the impala, and walk toward the school.

After about 10 minutes in the waiting room, the secretary told us to go into the principal's office.

I walked in last- I was _not _hiding behind them- and I noticed a poster on he wall that said, "I'm not just your principal, I'm your princiPAL!" I inwardly groaned and wanted to leave in that instant. If there was anything I hated more than mean principals and teachers, it was the ones who tried so hard to be your friend.

The principle was wearing a suit and tie, and shook our hands so fiercely mine actually hurt a little. I just glared at him.

"What can I help you fine folks with today?" Mr. whatever said with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"We want to register a student," Bobby broke the silence.

"That's WONDERFUL!" I flinched back with his absurd volume, and I actually growled at him, and then sam elbowed me to shut me up. I glared at him too and sulked in my chair.

"Is this the little lady that you would like to register?" He said, and my eyes darkened at the word 'little'. I towered over this dude, who couldn't be over 5 ft.

Bobby simply nodded, and the process was started. The boys had papers and things made up, and I remembered about an hour before we came here.

"_Lillian! Come here!" I heard dean yell, and I made my way from the porch to inside. I saw everyone huddled up at the kitchen table, which was covered in documents. _

"_What's your birthday?" Sam asked, and I realized they were making a birth certificate. _

"_February 1st, 1998." They all looked at me confused. _

"_What?"_

"_By that math, your seven years old." Sam said matter-of-factly, and dean burst out laughing._

"_Kindergarten would do you well!" He said, and kept laughing. _

_I simply muttered 'assholes' and went back outside._

After al the paper work was finished and we were standing up to leave, the principal (Whose name I now know is Mr. Smith {original right?}) started talking again.

"Since it's only 11 am, Lillian could start school right now!" He said _wayy _too enthusiastically. A look of dread passed over my face.

"No no, that's okay. I don't even have a backpack yet." I said, and forced a laugh. Mr. Smith sighed, and I felt that he knew I would be a nightmare.

**A/N: YAYYY! I'm sorry, I know it was mainly fillers, but hey, its better than nothing. I probably wont be posting for a few days, 3 tops. This was the last pre-written chapter I had. You guys are amazing: )**


	4. Hellhound

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating today, it has been a day from hell. My brother got into a car accident this morning, in the middle of a blizzard that dropped a foot of snow, and my 8 and a half months pregnant sister in law had a piece of wood with a nail on it fall on her arm, and it hit a vein, so he had to call an ambulance cuz she never had a tetanus shot and it could've hurt the baby, and my life just really sucked today. But here I am, writing this at almost 10 o'clock just for you guys:) Sorry for the life story, but I just wanted you to know I had a valid reason to not update today:)**

**Onwards with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: (I always forget these damn things) I OWN NOTHING BUT LILLIAN**

Currently, I was out in the scrapyard with an old Mustang. I wasn't a genius when it came to cars, but I knew enough to help out.

I had my phone in a bowl, so it made it louder, and had Nickelback's Lullaby playing, while I was singing along, very loudly.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore _

I was bent over, facing the hood, in some baggy sweats and a tee shirt. I quickly stopped singing when I heard footsteps come up to the car. It was Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?" I asked him, only glancing up to see it was him.

"You work on cars too? And you can handle your liquor? I think I just found Dean's dream girl." He said, and I laughed.

"Yeah. Except that he's almost a decade older than me, and I would never date him. Or Sam for that matter." I said and Bobby looked taken aback.

"Not because they're not good looking, because I mean, come on, but I don't know, I never looked at them like that even when they were just fictional characters." I said, and grunted, as I pulled on a wrench as hard as I could to put a bolt into place. I slammed the hood shut and walked to the driver's side of the car, hopped in and grabbed the keys underneath the seat. As I inserted them into the ignition I stared a little mantra for the car under my breath. I pushed the clutch in, turned the key, and after a little bit of sputtering she started right up. I grinned at Bobby, and he looked impressed.

"The kid actually got it to work?" Dean said, coming up behind Bobby, with Sam close behind him.

Sam grinned and laughed loudly at Dean's face, and Dean pulled out his wallet and slammed a twenty into Sam's chest. Sam just laughed harder and put in his pocket.

"You guys were betting on me?" I asked, mock offended. "Well, at least we know who's the smart one of the two," and looked at Sam. Dean swore.

"Can I take her for a spin?" I asked Bobby, silently begging.

"Can you drive standard?"

"Yup."

"Then knock yourself out." He said, and grinned at me. I couldn't contain my little squeal of delight, and before I shut the door, I told him he wouldn't regret it. I moved my seat back because my legs were long, and I put the car in first gear, and started driving.

I've never felt anything like it before. I've driven before, but never by myself, and never in a Mustang. I felt all of my cares about school tomorrow melt away, as I drove around the scrap yard.

I drove a few more laps, but I had to park her, because she was on empty. I went inside, and saw everyone sitting at the table.

I grabbed my wallet out of my bag, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, is it alright if I walk down to a gas station, and get some gas for the car? I might pick up some paint too, she could use a new coat." Bobby laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Why don't you just drive her down there?"

"I can?" I got so excited, I almost screamed.

"Why not? This is Sioux Falls, that rust bucket will fit in perfectly," he said, waving me off.

"Hey, don't call her that," I shot back and laughed as I ran out the door and over to the car.

When I got to the gas station, I put forty dollars in her, to get her all filled up, and headed down to the nearest auto shop. I walked in, and looked at the colors and types of paint. I decided on shiny black with a lime green stripe running down the center. Not too noticeable but able to pick out in a crowd.

I drove back to Bobby's, and instantly started painting. By the time I finished, it was around four in the afternoon. I walked inside to get changed into some clean clothes.

I saw Dean in the kitchen, and walked over to the fridge to grab some cold water.

"How's the car coming along?" He asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Good, I just finished painting her," I said, looking down at my ruined clothes, and stained hands. I poured myself some water and put the jug back in the fridge. I sat down at the table.

"What colors?"

"Black and green." I answered him as I took the section of newspaper that was discarded on the table. Sports. No thanks.

"Sounds nice. You might want to get that paint off for school tomorrow," He said, looking at my hands. I gave him a thumb up, grabbed some clothes from my bag and hopped into the shower.

Dean's P.O.V

I saw Lillian painting the car, and felt a little regret about the decision to send her to school. She obviously hated it, and she would be a giant help around the scrapyard.

I shrugged and went to reading the newspaper. After she had gone to take a shower, Sam walked through the front door carrying bags of groceries.

"That's what you've been doing? Grocery shopping? Such a housewife," I said, and rolled my eyes as he sent me a bitchface. I grimaced as he started pulling out all types of health freak foods.

"Did you at least get me some pie?" I asked, looking for some light in that bag of crap.  
"Yes, Dean. I got your damn pie," he said obviously annoyed. I jumped up and instantly started searching through bags. Sam rolled his eyes. I saw a pie container and snatched it up, grinning.

"Thanks, Sammy." I started to devour my pie, and Sam pulled something out of a bag and placed it in front of me.

_Another pie._

_**Pecan.**_

I could have cried at that moment. But I was a man. And I do not cry.

As I was murdering my innocent pies, I heard the shower shut off.

Lillian's P.O.V

I stepped out of the bathroom in fuzzy, long blue pajamas, and a white t-shirt. I walked to the kitchen and saw something I would never forget.

Dean. His whole face full of pie. Before he could do anything, I whipped out my cell and snapped a picture. Then, I doubled over laughing. And, I swear Dean growled at me, but kept eating. I saw Sam cooking something.

"Heya Sammy, whatcha doin'?" I said, looking around him at what he was doing. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I have been working very hard, and I'm hungry. Put the face away," I told him. He went back to cooking, chuckling.

"And what, pray tell, have you been doing all day?"

"I painted the old Mustang, so suck it," I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked confused. He turned to Dean, who was still devouring his pies.

"She did?" He asked, and Dean simply nodded, and continued on his massacre. Sam nodded to me.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" He asked and stirred what he was cooking.

"Yes, Mom. There isn't a lot to get ready," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, there is. Clean clothes? Backpack ready? Phone charged in case of something happening?"

"Sam, I am 16 years old. I know how to get myself ready for hell. What you should be worrying about, is me starting training tomorrow. Don't forget our deal," I said, as Bobby walked in, I'm guessing he smelled the food.

"What deal?" he asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. He cracked it open and looked at me expectantly.

"Sam and me agreed that if I go to school, he has to train me to become a hunter," I said simply.

"Do you want to become a hunter?" Bobby asked, sitting down at the table, and smacking Dean upside the head, for his wolf-like behavior.

"Yeah. There's not much else in this universe for me," I said, as I laughed at Dean's expression.

"As long as it's your decision, then I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, Bobby," I said, and smiled. I walked into the living room, and emptied out my backpack onto the couch. I looked around for my tote when I remembered it was in the impala. I walked into the kitchen to get the keys from Dean.

"Can I borrow the keys? I need to grab my bag," I said and he nodded before saying "I'll come with you, you're going to need a weapon for school tomorrow."

As he got up, he threw the empty, tin containers in the garbage.

When we got outside, he popped the trunk, and he looked at the weapons. I heard a soft growling and assumed it was Rumsfeild, as I had not brought him in yet. But, I usually bring him in at about 8 o'clock and it was only 5, so I don't know why he was growling. I turned around to walk over to him, and get him, but I saw something that freaked me the hell out.

Rumsfield was asleep. And he didn't look like he had been awake for a few hours.

The growling got louder. I spun around to Dean and said "Dean, do you hear that?" He looked at me confused. With a sick dread in my stomach, I placed the sound, after hearing it on the show numerous times.

_Hellhounds_.

Although it only sounded like one, I was freaking out.

"Dean, get in the house. Salt the windows and doors. Go. _Now."_ A look of panic crossed his face, before his hunter instinct kicked in. He grabbed a duffel, shoved anything he could get his hands on, into it, slammed the trunk, and handed me a shotgun. The growling got closer.

Dean grabbed my arm, and dragged me towards the house. I heard the snapping of teeth behind me, and I wrenched out of Dean's iron grip. I spun and shot the thing, which couldn't have been more than seven feet away, and blood poured out of an invisible wound. The creature cried out. Dean grabbed my hoodie by the back and dragged me into the house and slammed the door, before shouting at Sam and Bobby to salt it. He turned to me.

"What the hell was that?!"

"It was a hellhound. I don't know why it's here, no one made any deals..." I trailed off, half thinking, half panicking.

Before Bobby and Sam had time to salt the door, it smashed open, and suddenly I could see the Hellhound. I was all black, and had a gunshot to the shoulder, where blood was leaking out.

It lunged and tackled me to the ground. I felt its claws rake down my side. I snatched my shotgun and shot it in the face.

Blood fell all over me, and I covered my face before the hellhound turned into ash.

Sam raced to my side, and looked over my ribs, which were bloody, but not too bad. It was more of a surface wound than anything. I dropped my shotgun on the ground, and my head dropped back onto the dusty floor, breathing heavily. I was not prepared for that.

*H*I*****

Sam was bandaging up my side, as I sat on the couch. Dean was pacing, and Bobby was making some coffee.

"What was that thing again?" Dean asked, his face a mix of confused, worried, and angry.

"It's called a Hellhound. When you make a deal with a crossroads demon, they are what's sent to collect your soul after your time is up. I don't know why it was here, or after us. No one here made a deal," I said, and before Dean could say anything back, Bobby piped up.

"It looked like it was more after you than us, kid. Why couldn't we see it?"

"They're generally invisible. But, If they're after you, you can hear and see them," I said, silently praying no one else saw it.

"Did you see it?" Bobby asked, looking at me worriedly. I didn't want to worry them, but, at the same time, only one came, so maybe no more would be coming.

Wishful thinking at it's finest.

"Uh..yeah, but maybe that's the only one that's coming...?" I trailed off, almost as a question. I didn't know why they were here, and I almost didn't want too.

I jumped as Dean's fist hit the table. I sucked in a quick breath as I startled the stitching Sam was doing. He glared at Dean. Sam pulled the last stitch in.

"Might want to get some sleep, if you're still feeling up to school tomorrow." Oh no. I knew what they were doing. They were not gonna pull that 'since you didn't go to school, we don't train you' or 'this is exactly why we shouldn't train you. You're not ready.' Uh uh. I _will _learn how to be a hunter, if I die trying.

"I'm fine to go to school. And I'm fine to start training tomorrow," I said, looking pointedly at Dean. If anyone was gonna argue it would be him. But, to my shock, he just nodded. When I looked at him confused, he said "This is the perfect reason to teach you to defend yourself, we don't know if more are coming," I was thoroughly shocked.

We all slowly dispersed into our rooms, and I fell asleep with Rumsfeild by my side, dreaming of hellhounds and school. I didn't know which was worse.

L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*****

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

I groaned as I hit the snooze button. I tried closing my eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep, but I was too anxious to sleep, which was scary because I can _always _fall back asleep in the morning. I rolled off of the couch and landed on the floor, which shook my stitches, so now I was wide awake. _Ugh._

I grabbed my little bag that held my toothbrush, toothpaste, face wash, etc., out of my backpack and headed into the bathroom.

By the time I was done with everything, and I walked into the kitchen, Sammy was already there.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully, and I groaned as a response. He laughed at me. I made the coffee, and laid my head on the counter next to the coffee pot. I smelled the wonderful scent, which gave me the energy to grab a mug from the shelf and add a little sugar.

"Excited for school?" He asked, and this time I didn't use my words. I just flipped him off. He laughed harder.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a sip. I burned my lip, but who cares when it's coffee? It's like cheerleaders for your brain.

"How in the hell are you so cheerful at 6 in the morning?" I asked him, finally able to use my voice.

"Mornings aren't that bad."

"Says the guy who looks like he's ready to run a marathon. Us normal folks don't have that kind of energy," I said, and I heard Dean come into the kitchen.

"Preach it, kid. He has to be on steroids or something to be excited to wake up early," Dean said, and I laughed.

I walked over to the couch, and shoved a notebook and a few pens into my backpack. Dean saw me do this, and walked over to the duffel bag he grabbed last night, and threw me a pocketknife. I put it in the side pouch of my backpack for easy reach and thanked him. I threw on my hoodie, and my backpack, and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go check on the Mustang's paint job, see if it dried all right," I said.

"Aren't you going to get changed for school first?" Sam asked, looking at my pajamas.

"Why? These are as good as anything else. And comfy too," I said. Sam looked at me with a look that just screamed 'I thought you were smarter than that.'

"What?"

"Go change."

"But these are comfy."

"Do you really want to annoy the person that's teaching you to become a hunter for the next month?" Sam said with his eyebrows raised. I huffed and went to get changed. I put on a pair of baggy blue sweats and a red t-shirt.

"Don't you have any jeans?" Sam asked, looking at my sweats.

"None that fit, so you'll just have to deal with my sweats," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

I went out to check on the Mustang's paint job, and Dean followed me out to see her too. To my great satisfaction, she looked absolutely beautiful. I grinned, proud of myself. Dean seemed impressed. He was just jealous because I gave the Mustang a better paint job than Baby had.

Sam walked out of the house with the Impalas keys in his hand.

"Come on, before you're late," he said, throwing the keys to Dean, who caught them and walked over to his car. I followed him and got in back, while the boys got in front.

My stomach churned as we drove. I kept telling myself that all I had to do was make it through the day and I could start training. I repeated that to myself all the way to the school. When we got there, the fact that I was back in this hell started to really sink in, and I froze up. I just stared at the building for about 20 seconds, before Dean told me to stop being a wimp.

"I am not a wimp," I said and dragged myself out of the car. I heard the car drive away and dragged my feet into the school. Maybe I could just ditch? No, that damn principal will just call Bobby. I walked to the office to get my schedule. As soon as I had it, I started looking for room 226. There were 3 floors to this place, so I guessed it was on the second. I looked and saw I was already on the second floor, so I walked more down the hallway. I walked by a group of teenage boys, and -of course- I wasn't paying attention to them, so I didn't notice them laughing, or when one of them stuck out their foot to trip me. I slammed into the ground, onto my wrists in a futile attempt to break my fall. I sighed. So it begins.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the late update. I hate to end it here, but it was getting too long:( Ill start on the next one immediately:) **


End file.
